Communal Possession (3.5e Class)
Communal Possession The Communal Possession is a person who is for some reason or another, very attractive and accessible to bored dead people waiting around in their afterlives. Making a Communal Possession Communal Possession's party roles depend a great deal upon who is currently possessing them. Abilities: Communal Possessions prefer to have pretty good Wisdom modifiers, as they are otherwise incapable of getting rid of the spirits possessing them when they really need to. They also benefit from a high Charisma modifier, so they can cajole the spirits into making them do things they want to do. Dumping any stat is probably a bad idea, though, since you never know what class abilities you'll have that need synergizing. Races: Communal Possessions come from all sorts of races. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 2d4×10 gp (50 gp). Starting Age: Simple. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Communal Possession. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Communal Possessions are proficient with three simple weapons of their choice, and light armor. (Su): As a full-round action while the Communal Possession is not currently being possessed, she may give a random spirit control over her body. She gets to choose the magnitude of the Spirit; When she gains the ability to entice Medium Spirits, she can still choose to entice Lesser Spirits, and so on. If the Communal Possession is unconscious for any reason, there is a 50% chance that a Spirit of the highest power she can entice will possess her when she wakes up. While possessed, the Communal Possession is not in control of her body, although she still perceives what she normally would, and may communicate with the spirit possessing her. While the Communal Possession may not be in control of her body, the player playing her gets to control the spirit possessing her, and may have all sorts of crazy internal dialogue. Whenever she becomes possessed, roll on the Random Skills and BAB chart and the appropriate Random Special Abilities chart. If she has never been possessed by a Spirit with that combination of abilities before, also roll for Random Race and Alignment chart. If she has, use the race and alignment of the previous Spirit that possessed her and had that combination of abilities; it is the same Spirit, so it has the same name, backstory, etcetera. : Roll 1d4 for a Lesser Spirit, 1d6 for a Medium Spirit, 1d8 for a Greater Spirit, 1d10 for a Grand Spirit, and 1d12 for a Legendary Spirit. : For each chart, roll 1d6 and get the ability. Only roll on charts with a power level no greater than the power of the Spirit : Roll 1d6 for each of the ethical and moral axes (1-2 is Good or Lawful, 3-4 is Neutral, 5-6 is Evil or Chaotic). Also, roll on one of the two Random Race charts. Once you have that, quickly come up with some sort of life story and personality for this Spirit; It doesn't need to be very complicated until a situation arises when it matters. (Ex): As a free action that may only be done on her turn, the Communal Possession may attempt to free herself from the possession of a Spirit. Doing so requires a Will save with a DC dependent on the power of the Spirit (15 if Lesser, 20 if Medium, 25 if Greater, 30 if Grand, 35 if Legendary). If this attempt fails, the Communal Possession cannot try to free herself from that Spirit for 1d4 hours. If the Communal Possession is knocked unconscious for any reason, there is a 50% chance that the Spirit that's currently possessing her will leave. (Ex): At level 2, animals that have nothing better to do will run away from the Communal Possession if she comes closer than within 30' of them. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class